Rachel spanks Conan
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: My little alternate ending of that haunted house episode. This story contains spanking, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read and get mad at me like so many others. Enjoy!


The famous Junior Detective League had just unraveled the previously unsolved murder case that had occurred in the house that had, until the unraveling, been considered haunted by most elementary school students in the area. Each member of this heroic group had apparently "forgotten" to inform their parents that they would be exploring this place and knowingly putting themselves in harm's way (they _did _think that they would need a baseball bat, after all). We will be following Conan's story.

Rachel was worried when Conan hadn't come home from school, even more worried when he wasn't back by ten o' clock. She stayed up the entire night pacing, calling his friends' parents, and trying to ignore her father, who was more concerned with a radio call-in contest for tickets to an upcoming Yoko concert. After calling the inspector and being assured that they were probably fine, Rachel was at a loss for what to do, so she helplessly waited by the phone.

It was past dawn when the phone rang and she heard the inspector's voice explaining what had happened. She knew where the house was, and her dad was asleep, so she ran there. By the time she arrived, the other parents were already there and chewing out their kids. Conan stood with a bored expression and arms behind his head. When Rachel stopped in front of him breathing heavily, all he had to say was, "Hi, Rachel." Then he looked to the side, thinking that soon she would be yelling at him, too. She looked him over, making sure he was as alright as he appeared to be, then wordlessly took his hand and started walking him home, she was shaking.

When they were home, Rachel took off her shoes and went to her room, not a thing was said. Conan took off his shoes and sat on the couch, he noticed the "old-timer" passed out at his desk snoring, strewn across the floor were empty beer cans. Conan lay down and looked in the direction of Rachel's room. _Rachel must really be mad at me, she hasn't said a word to me this whole time. _Though he wanted to continue pondering this, in a child's body after that night, he had to sleep, so slowly he closed his eyes.

When he awoke, it was early evening and Rachel was in the kitchen cooking something they smelled good enough to lure him away from the couch. He walked into the kitchen groggily and looked up at Rachel, who was now looking directly at him, scowling. He took a step back, remembering now everything that had happened the night before and that morning, he also remembered that he had never so much as apologized. "R-Rachel, I'm really sorry about last night…" Conan said, looking as sincere as possible. Rachel's expression lightened and she smiled a little, but then put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm glad you apologized, Conan, but I doubt you know how worried I was." Conan gulped, she continued, "We're like your family, and you should always tell us where you are going to be, granted, I wouldn't have allowed you to go, but that's because I care about you, and it is because I care about you that I am going to punish you for this, Conan." "What do you mean?" Asked Conan, looking very surprised by how serious this was getting. Rachel replied, "Follow me, please." Then she led him into her room.

Rachel sat down on her bed and Conan stood in front of her, wondering what she expected him to do, although, having already been this age and in trouble, he had a pretty good idea of what was coming. "Conan, I was up all night, I called the inspector and all of your friends' parents, and I had no idea where you were." Rachel sighed and helped Conan over her lap. "I hope you never do something like that again," And directly after those words, her hand came down hard on Conan's bottom several times. Conan squirmed and yelped after each smack, it had been quite awhile since he had last been spanked, and for Rachel of all people to deliver his punishment was humiliating. "b-because I never w-want to have to do this a-again." Conan realized that Rachel was crying a little. The spanking continued and it was really starting to hurt, he didn't know if he could take much more. "Conan, I just wouldn't be able to stand it if you were hurt." The spanking stopped. Rachel picked Conan up and hugged him tightly for a long time.

"Rachel, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to m-make you worry so t-terribly.", said Conan in a quiet voice. Rachel stood and walked slowly to the door, and then she heard a loud alarm, her eyes got really wide. "THE FOOD'S ON FIRE!"

The End! (I did this 'because I just hated how the kids got off so easily… Then I came up with a random ending because it's midnight and I'm working on my fifth cup of coffee, I'm all shaky… =_= can't think…)


End file.
